the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Says Goodbye
Harry Smith Says Goodbye is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in May 2015. Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith storming home from school in a bad mood because Mae MacDonald got the new Horrid Henty game (Horrid Henty's Horrid Adventure) before him. As he complains, James Smith explains that the family might not be living next door to Mae for much longer. Grace Smith comes along, telling the pair that Liam Smith has a new job, so they are moving out! Harry is initially optimistic at the thoughts of getting away from Mae. Grace continues, stating the new house will be all the way over in Weirdham. Harry rages as he won't be able to see his friends again if he leaves. That night, Harry decides to act enthusiastic about everything close to him in Colham to try convincing his parents that moving out isn't such a good idea after all. Harry gets up at six o'clock the next morning, has muesli instead of baked beans for breakfast and prepares for school - Grace notices this, and Harry lies to her that he loves going there. She is so confused she passes out. He soon notices Liam gardening yet again, so he sneaks into Mae's garden, giving her compliments while gagging her with his Murderers t-shirt. Liam overhears Harry's 'appreciation' and strolls inside. On the way to school, Harry tells David Marshall about the move and asks him to round up The Black Foot Gang outside Harry's house. They will tell Grace and Liam how much Harry will be missed. Later that afternoon, Harry, David, Caleb McKinnon, Jordan Sanderson, Blair Cameron and Alan Ross make their speeches to Grace, with William Fraser and Gregor McDade also there for extra effect. She simply explains that Harry's absence is just something they will have to adapt to. Harry rages. The next day at school, Harry's classmates, Catriona McMillan and Robert Sullivan are in an unusually happy mood after hearing that he will be leaving - they won't have to smell his big farts anymore. At home Grace tells Harry and James that she will be hosting a farewell party for other family members and friends to attend. Harry figures out that if he invites as many friends as he can, they will unite to buy him a leaving present, which will hopefully be the new Horrid Henty game! He goes to Colham Park to invite the other members of the Black Foot Gang, Jamie Wallace, Patrick McCrae, Morten Larsen, Edvard Andersson, Bjørn Henriksen and Svörfuður Hilmarsson. On Saturday the party begins. The doorbell rings - Harry storms down excited, however he opens the door to see his aunt Beatrice Ruby and his cousin Steve Ruby, much to his annoyance. Emma Kenn shortly shows up and hands James a present, which is five study books. The Perfect Pansies Club, Paul Smith, Polly Bernard carrying Vera Bernard-Smith, Harry's great-aunt Greta Smith and employees from Colham Bowl-a-Rama also arrive. Harry begins to lose hope as his friends still haven't turned up with his present. Blair arrives and tells him that Morten, Edvard, Bjørn, Svörfuður and Patrick can't come because they are all sick with pneumonia. Later, everyone else is at the party except for David. While Liam is making a thank you speech, David finally shows up with a present! Harry unwraps the gift - it is a blue mug with his name printed on. Harry demands for the Horrid Henty game, however David didn't have enough pocket money to buy it. Harry rages and smashes the mug on the floor, then Grace and Liam ban him from video games for a month. A few days later, Harry goes to David's house, apologises for smashing the mug and says his final goodbye. He also visits the rest of the Black Foot Gang, as well as Patrick and the Nordics, who have all recovered. Just before leaving Colham forever he grabs handfuls of slugs from the garden and scatters them in Mae's treehouse. He enters his kitchen, where Grace, Liam and James announce that the Colham Bowl-a-Rama employees saw how many people attended the party and couldn't let the Smith family leave their relatives, so they aren't moving out after all! Harry screams with joy, however Liam grounds him after Mae screams at the slugs. Music *Polygonet Commanders - Transmission (Pattern Clear - Bad) (plays when Harry storms home from school in a bad mood) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes